


Delator [Canadá x All]

by 1827KratSN



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1827KratSN/pseuds/1827KratSN
Summary: Drabbles tipo miscelánea con ships para Canadá. No hay pareja definida.Fandom CountryHumans
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

—Arge, ¿cómo estás?

—¡Ey, Canadá! No sabía que ibas a...

No esperó que el gringo le diera un besito.

—Qué... —enrojeció.

—Estás debajo de un muérdago —sonrió y señaló el dichoso objeto.

—Ah... ¡Por eso nadie estaba parado acá!

—Deberías salir de ahí o te besaré otra vez.

Lo miró unos segundos antes de entender la indirecta de Canadá.

—No me digas que hacer —y fue él quien tiró de la camiseta del gringo para otro beso.


	2. Chapter 2

—Me robaste todo lo que yo amaba... Y te odio un poquito por eso.

Canadá miraba de refilón al mexicano, jugando con sus dedos, intentando no llorar porque ya había sido suficiente.

—Pero el tiempo cura todo... Lo tengo claro.

—Maple...

—No sé por qué lo haces —suspiró—, pero me duele y te pido que por favor no me hables.

—Oye... Creo que todo esto han sido coincidencias, porque yo no... Nunca quise hacerte daño.

—Tal vez es así —sonrió dolorosamente—, pero... fueron tres veces, México… Tres.

—¿Tres? —el tricolor negó—. Maple, sólo fue Rusia.

—No —lo miró con rencor—. Fueron tres veces.

—¿Quiénes?

—Debo irme —respiró profundo.

—Maple —apenas pudo detenerlo—, quiero saber.

Canadá dudó, porque no solo era doloroso, sino que hacía que su estómago ardiera por la rabia. Pero su madre una vez le dijo que hablar a veces era lo mejor… y ya no quería tener todo atorado en su garganta.

Quería desahogarse.

—Rusia..., Colombia... y USA... —soltó una risita amarga—. Todos me abandonaron para ir por ti… Porque olvidaron que me “amaban” cuando tú te interesaste en ellos.

—¿Qué?

—Así que por favor no me hables —no lo miró o iba a explotar—. Por ahora... Hasta... que pueda superar lo de Rusia... Por favor.

—Oye, yo no…

—¡Ya basta de lastimarme! —soltó un suave sollozo—. Yo no te he hecho nada malo… ¿Por qué insistes entonces en quitarme lo que me hace feliz?

Ya no pudo más, se fue.

Sin tener respuestas, sin querer escuchar algo más.

Solo quería recomponer su corazón destrozado.


	3. Chapter 3

—Quisiera que tu padre te amara tanto como yo.

Canadá miró a su bebito y sonrió, lo abrazó con cariño y le dio su biberón.

Se sentía tan solo.

Y estuvo listo para que así fuera siempre.

Porque él fue egoísta y tuvo al bebé, aunque su ex no lo quisiera, y ahora tenía que vivir con esa carga emocional.

—Pero sabes qué... No me arrepiento de haberte dado vida, mi pequeño Hub.


	4. Chapter 4

—Mire jefe... Aprecie lo que es un buen trasero.

—¡Pero que forma de expresarte esa esa, Nueva España!

Sin embargo, España giró hacia donde México observaba y soltó un jadeo sorprendido.

—Pero qué buen culo.

—Es la gloria. ¿A qué sí?

Y se dio cuenta.

—Pero... ¡Es Acadia! —España volvió a jadear por la sorpresa—. ¡¿Cómo un crío como ese pudo conseguir eso?!

—No sé. Pero va a ser mío.

Se dio un raro silencio, y México tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—No.

—¿Qué? —enfrentó a su padre—. Ah no. No me vengas con que te gusta.

—Y cómo no iba a gustarme, chaval. ¡Solo mira eso!

—No me importa si eres tú, aquí van a armarse los putazos.

—Venga —sonrió de lado—. Nos estamos poniendo rudos.

Tal vez Canadá no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada, de no ser porque escuchó el ruido de una pelea y giró para detectar que México y España peleaban.

Tal vez debió seguir a su hermano.

Y no enterarse de la razón de esa pelea.


	5. Chapter 5

—Me gustan mayores.

—¿De qué hablas, maplecito?

—Me siento identificado con esa canción —sonríe—. A mí me gustan mayores.

—Maple... recuérdame que no debo presentarte a mi viejo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque es de los que te abren la puerta y te regalan flores —frunció el ceño.


	6. Chapter 6

—Ni lo sueñes. Apenas empezaron a salir.

—Lo voy a hacer.

—No...

Pero USA no pudo detener al mexicano a tiempo.

—¿Quién es tu ex?

México lo preguntó a Canadá, pero el chiste le salió mal.

—Tú —Rusia creyó que le preguntaban a él y señaló a México.

—Tu padre —Canadá respondió sin fijarse, señalando a Rusia.

Fue un largo momento incómodo porque un par de verdades se rebelaron.

—¿Saliste con mi padre?

—¿Saliste con mi crush?

—Cany, ¿saliste con URSS?

—Tripalosky, quedamos en que no le ibas a decir al maple que tú y yo salimos, ‘tas pendejo.


	7. Chapter 7

—Tú dijiste que jamás te involucrarías con un country.

Canadá lo miró con ternura, pero a la vez confundido… porque se suponía que fue el primero en recibir un rechazo sin siquiera haber expresado claramente sus intenciones.

Era tan irónico y a la vez muy triste.

—Debo retractarme —ONU lo miró avergonzado—. Y tal vez sólo lo dije porque estaba un poco asustado.

—¿Asustado? ¿De qué?

—De que podría darte preferencias, Canadá.

—Podría ser —le tomó de la mano—, y por eso debo rechazarte, ONU.

—Pero...

—No quiero causarte problemas.

—Sé que te rechacé primero… Pero ahora ya lo he pensado… Canadá, todo esto podría…

—No funcionará —suspiró antes de sonreírle con tristeza—. Tú debes ser neutral, ONU… Lo siento.


	8. Chapter 8

—Y… ¿el tripalosky te chingó?

—Eh... Sí.

—¿A poco te dolió?

—Sí... y creo que me dañé la rodilla en el proceso.

—¡No mames! ¿Tan bruto fue?

Canadá empezó a reír bajito antes de sincerarse.

—Mexique, en realidad no sé a qué te referías con "te chingó".


	9. Chapter 9

—Siento mis pezones muy raros.

Canadá miró al ruso antes de hacer una mueca.

—¿No quieres chuparlos?

Y Rusia escupió su juguito.

—Si tú no quieres... Yo sí —México estuvo a punto de lograrlo.

—¡Claro que no lo harás! —pero Rusia se adjudicó el primer lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo dejo aquí, porque la idea era insinuar un trío.
> 
> XD


	10. Chapter 10

—Toc~ Toc~

ONU suspiró. Estaba cansado y creyó que nadie más vendría a su oficina por el resto de ese día.

—¿Quién es?

—Galle.

—Galle... ¿qué?

—Galle... titas —Canadá rio bajito antes de entrar.

—Eso no tiene sentido —sonrió.

—Solo vine a visitar a mi persona especial, a quien le hice galletas.

—Prepararé el té —se levantó animado.

—Estás muy estresado... como siempre.

—No es un trabajo fácil.

—Y por eso te mereces una recompensa.

Canadá se acercó para darle un besito, dulce y cariñoso.

—Si alguien nos ve —susurró.

—Es mejor si sabe a peligro —bromeó antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Porque sí, Canadá era la representación favorita de ONU.


	11. Chapter 11

—¿Qué debo hacer para seducir al chico de la hojita? —susurró Argentina.

—Has ruido al comer —sonrió Hub.

—¿Qué?

—Le encanta.

—No bromees, niño.

—Digo la verdad. Sino por qué crees que sale con Corea del Sur desde hace un año.

—Ellos están... ¿Me estás jodiendo?

—No… Pero eso se puede arreglar —le guiñó.


	12. Chapter 12

—¿Y cómo empezaron a andar ustedes dos?

México miró a sus amigos.

—Bueno…

Se miraron, para al final, Canadá junto a Arge decir al mismo tiempo.

—Me rechazó su papá.

—¿Qué?

—Y luego... solo pasó —sonrió Canadá.

—Fue raro, pero bue'


	13. Chapter 13

—Me siento impotente.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —Rusia miró a México.

—Sí wey. No sé qué hacer para...

Rusia se levantó y alejó despacio, sin escuchar más.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Es mi oportunidad con Canadá.

—¿Qué?

—Ya no tienes mucho que ofrecer.

México lo procesó.

—... ¡Ya entendí, cabrón! ¡No es esa clase de impotencia! —lo persiguió.

—En este punto no me voy a retractar.

—¡Te quieres levantar a mi vieja! ¡Ahora si te voy a partir tu madre, hijo de la chingada!


	14. Chapter 14

Argentina vio su oportunidad, respiró profundo y se acercó al chico maple.

—Arge, hola.

—¿Sos panadero?

Canadá lo miró extrañado.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Porque tu papá es un bizcocho.

Elevó una ceja.

—¿Te gusta mi papá?

—Espera ¡no! ¡Era al revés! Vos sos el bizcocho... Aunque tu papá no está mal, pero...

—Entonces sí te gusta mi papá —Canadá rio bajito.

—¡No! Y no digo que esté feo, tiene lo suyo, pero...

—Tu papá también es un bizcocho.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

Tuvieron una larga plática incómoda después de eso…

—¿Y a esos dos que les pasa?

Perú miró a esos dos sentados con aura deprimida.

—P'os no sé... Pero no creo que Arge haya conquistado al chico maple.

México y Perú perdieron interés, y esos dos sólo suspiraron.

—Así que también te rechazó —Arge miró a Canadá con pena.

—Sip... Es triste.

—Te entiendo.


	15. Chapter 15

—Si estuvieran en una isla desierta, en una situación desesperada, ¿a quién se comerían primero? —preguntó Colombia.

Argentina, México, Japón y Luxemburgo no dudaron en decir.

—Al chico maple/Canadá.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué a mí? Soy bastante delgado y no creo que el canibalismo sea una opción.

—¡Ah! Hablaban de comida —corearon todos.

—Hum... ¿De qué otra cosa hablaría?


	16. Chapter 16

—Quisiera darte hasta para llevar.

Canadá sonrió y Argentina enrojeció.

—Pero es mejor si lo disfrutas fresco.

—Vos... intentás... sedu...

—Ten, te gustará los waffles con miel. Recién hechos saben mucho mejor.

—Oh... Bue'... Gracias.


	17. Chapter 17

—Bom dia.

—Hola... Auch... Me duele la cabeza un poquito.

Canadá bostezó cansado y Brasil se estiró para relajarse.

—También yo... Supongo que fue por el licor de ayer.

—Pero fue divertido.

—Sí... Pero dime, ¿por qué estamos juntos en esta cama? ... Y —Brasil miró debajo de la cobija—. No traigo mi bóxer.

—Pues —el canadiense se levantó— yo estoy bien.

Brasil se levantó también... pero al momento de dar un paso, cayó al suelo.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

—Yo no… lo estoy.

Canadá se cubrió la boca para no reírse muy fuerte.

—¿Quieres ayuda?

—Por favor... —rio divertido—. Ya sé quién fue el pasivo.

—Papá va a regañarme si se entera que dormí con el hijo de su novio —Canadá rio bajito—. Oh mon Dieu.


	18. Chapter 18

—Voy a ayudarte a conseguir un novio.

Suecia miró seriamente a Canadá.

—No creo que...

—Describe a tu hombre perfecto y yo me encargo del resto.

—Bueno... Está bien.

—Soy todo oídos —Suecia alistó su libreta.

—Me gustan más grandes que yo... En cualquier sentido.

—Eh...

—Gracias —sonrió.

—Creo que tienes un problema.

—¿Cuál? —Canadá estaba confundido.


	19. Chapter 19

—¿Cómo vas con lo de tu... nueva vida?

—¿Te refieres a mi rompimiento con México?

—Intenté ser amable y delicado, pero no me dejas —USA negó.

—Aún lo extraño.

—Es normal.

—Pero ahora duermo mejor... Antes gastaba mucho tiempo en sexo y ahora ya no.

—Que tú ¿qué?

—Ahora hornea galletas y practico yoga.


	20. Chapter 20

—¿Tienes novio, precioso? —sonrió México al chico de la hojita.

—No... Tengo dos.

—¿Eh?

—Y ahí vienen —saludó a lo lejos.

—¡Can!

—¡Cany!

—Japón, Taiwán.

—Ah... —susurró el latino—. Así que te gustan los asiáticos.


	21. Chapter 21

—King generalmente es muy tranquilo. Le avergüenzan mucho las demostraciones de cariño en público, prefiere las citas románticas a la antigua, y sus gestos cariñosos son sumamente dulces.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes una mordida en el cuello y varios chupones visibles en tu clavícula?

Brasil miró a Portugal con interés, divertido, pero también muy extrañado… porque no creyó que su padre fuera el pasivo en la relación con UK.

—Porque también tiene sus momentos explosivos —sonrió de lado—. Es insaciable y desenfrenado. Dominante y rudo... Me encanta eso.

—¡Vaya! Eso es una sorpresa.

—Y Canadá es igual a King —miró a Brasil—, ¿ya lo comprobaste? … ¿verdad?

Brasil rio nervioso… Pero no estaba listo para aceptarlo.

—No sé a qué te refieres, papá.

Portugal solo rio a carcajadas, fungiría que le creía a su pequeñín


	22. Chapter 22

Estaban jugando verdad o reto. Y eso siempre fue peligroso.

—Te reto a decirte tu mayor secreto a tu hermano.

Perú sonrió divertido, jugaba rudo siempre.

—Bueno... Ame... —miró a su hermano—. Lo siento.

—¿De qué o qué?

—Tengo un fetiche con cogerme a tus enemigos —habló con rapidez—. ¡Perdón! —juntó sus manos para pedir disculpas.

—Tú... ¿Qué?

Perú estalló en carcajadas al igual que los otros latinos.

—Hagamos un remember —USA miró a su hermanito—. ¿China?

—Sí —Canadá sonrió incómodo.

—Rusia.

—Sí.

—Vietnam.

—Eh… Sí.

—¿URSS?

—Sí.

—¿México?

—Eh... Sí.

—¡Wey! —el tricolor estaba indignado—. Gordis, yo creí que ya dejamos eso del odio atrás. No mames...

Varios rieron bajito y México miró a Canadá

—Pero sí estuvo rico, chico maple. Lo podemos repetir cuando quieras —le guiñó.


	23. Chapter 23

—Soy heterosexual... pero cuando vi a Canadá sonreírme... Algo se removió dentro de mí.

Rusia se sostuvo el rostro y suspiró.

—Supongo que lo que se movió fue tu pene en tu pantalón.

Turkmenistán empezó a reírse. No desperdiciaba las oportunidades para burlarse de Rusia.

—¿También te pasó? —Ucrania comió su galleta, mirando a su hermano—. Fue muy raro cuando lo experimenté.

—Son un par de raros —comentó Turkmenistán.

—¿De dónde sacaste las galletas? —Rusia olfateó por lo bien que se sentía el aire.

—Me las dio Canadá... —presumió el ucraniano—. Y no te daré… Ni a ti… Ni a nadie, porque Canadá me las dio a mí… Perdedores~


	24. Chapter 24

—URSS, debo confesarle algo.

—Dime, Can.

El norteamericano estaba nervioso, pero tenía que decirlo. Era el momento.

—Me gusta... —respiró suavecito.

—Qué coincidencia, también me gustas —sonrió URSS.

—Su hijo... —completó—. Su hijo me gusta.

—¿Qué?

—¿Eh?... ¿Yo qué?


	25. Chapter 25

—Recuerdas cuando dije que no deberíamos volver a dormir juntos porque nuestros padres son... namorados.

Canadá estaba saboreando un helado, y no se detuvo mientras Brasil le decía todo aquello.

—Sí, recuerdo.

—Me arrepentí —Brasil acorraló a Canadá con su brazo y cuerpo, invadiendo el espacio personal ajeno.

—Oh mon Dieu —enrojeció.


	26. Chapter 26

—¿Y si te invito una copa? Y me acerco a tu boca~

—¿Me estás invitando a salir?

Canadá miró a Colombia extrañado.

—Pues sí. ¿No quiere?

—Eres muy dulce... Pero ya estoy saliendo con alguien. Lo siento.

—¿Y con quién?

—Bueno... —Canadá jugó con sus dedos—. Aún estamos intentándolo, así que no te puedo decir quién es.

—Presiento que me estás mintiendo.

—Yo no haría eso.

—Entonces quién...

—¡Canadá! ... Aí está você.

Brasil llegó corriendo, sonriente como siempre, lo diferente fue el cómo se abrazó a Canadá y le dio un beso… en los labios.

Canadá se quedó en silencio y Colombia igual.

¡Ju’eputa!

—¿Brasil?

—Colombia, ¿cómo estás? —sonrió ampliamente—. Voy a llevar a Canadá a una clase de danza, ¿quieres venir también?

—Bueno... —Canadá rio bajito—. Parece que dejamos de intentar.

—¿Estás saliendo con él? —aunque la respuesta era obvia.

—Eh... Sí.

—Claro que sí —Brasil abrazó al de la hojita de maple—. Es mi namorado.


	27. Chapter 27

—Me dijeron que estuviste practicando español para esta reunión.

—Yes~ —Canadá sonrió animado—. Para alianza de paz y colabouración, es importante.

—Usted ya me cae bien —Colombia palmeó amistosamente el brazo ajeno—. Entonces cuénteme, ¿qué quería decirme?

—El negocio para chuparte la banana.

Colombia se quedó callado, soportando la risa.

No se esperó eso.

—¿Qué?

El pelirrojo revisó sus documentos, captando que dijo algo errado.

—Sorry, I mean... El negocio para comprarte banana... En importación a gran escala.

Colombia rio bajito. Era lo mejor que le había pasado.

—Hay que hacer las dos cosas.

—Did I say something funny?

—Después se lo explico… Ahora, pasemos a la sala de juntas a negociar.


	28. Chapter 28

—Si los países fueran pecados capitales... ¿Cuáles serían?

Porque Francia quería saber, le mataba la curiosidad por enterarse qué percepción tenían los demás.

—Mex la gula —acusó Argentina.

—USA la envidia —acusó Guatemala.

—Rusia la ira —nadie le reprochaba eso a Perú.

—Canadá la lujuria —México sonrió.

—Ese sería Francia.

—No... La lujuria es Canadá y se los demostraré.

—Lo dudo.

—¡Ey! ¡Maple!

Todos los latinos giraron hacia el chico de la hojita, incrédulos por la acusación. Porque Canadá era el country más ingenuo, de mirada dulce y sonrisa risueña.

Pero no siempre. Menos en ese momento.

Escucharon una voz grave, una mirada seria, y presenciaron a un hombre iluminado por la luz del sol, dándole una apariencia casi fantasiosa.

—Dis moi, mon cher —sonrió.

Escucharon ese francés grave y seductor, y a todos se les erizó la piel.

—¡Susúrrame eso al oído y basta para tenernos a tus pies!

—Eh... ¿Quoi?

—Está bien… Es la lujuria.


	29. Chapter 29

—¿Nos vamos, Canadá? —México sonrió.

—Sí —suspiró pesadamente—. Solo dame un momento.

—Seguro. Iré al auto, te espero.

Escuchó los pasos alejarse y por fin se sintió tranquilo, levemente tranquilo.

Miró la foto entre sus manos y la abrazó con tanta desesperación.

Porque era el final.

—Adiós, cher... —le habló a la imagen—. Jetaime Ucry... Pero eso ya no importa.

Miró el anillo en su dedo, recordó que su tan amado Ucrania se había marchado con alguien más hace tiempo… y soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Es mejor así.

Porque él también tuvo que tomar otro rumbo, a pesar de que aun doliera, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Dejó la fotografía en una cajita, junto al resto de cosas que deberían donarse y desaparecer. Se fue de ahí con tristeza, y sonrió a la nueva vida que se construiría.


	30. Chapter 30

—Y usted ¿por qué anda solo en este día?

—Lo mismo te pregunto.

—Tengo una cita más tarde... ¿y usted?

Colombia miró raro a Canadá, porque cualquiera podía estar sin cita en San Valentín, ¿pero él?

¿El canadiense más deseado y mencionado en las reuniones llenas de alcohol?

—No tengo pareja y supongo que nadie quiso invitarme salir hoy.

Colombia no estaba convencido, ni siquiera o entendía.

—No te preocupes, es entendible —el chico de la hojita sonrió—. Nadie quiere salir con alguien que tiene un hijo.

La mirada del canadiense se deslizó hacia los árboles que se mecían con el viento, esbozando una suave sonrisa, y actuando como si no fuera algo del otro mundo.

—¿O es que usted es demasiado despistado y no aceptó las invitaciones?

—Eh... No es así.

—¿Por qué? —Colombia se sentó junto a Canadá.

—Pues... —soltó una risita bajita—. Literalmente me dijeron que no querían salir con alguien que tuviera un hijo pequeño...

Debía ser broma.

—Aunque Hub no es tan pequeño y hasta tiene una cita.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí —sonrió—. Hub tiene encanto, así que no es raro que tenga una cita.

—No me refería a eso, me refiero a usted.

—No es nada. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

—Pero… Es usted.

—A veces tengo la sensación de que espanto a los demás —rio—, algo malo debo tener.


	31. Chapter 31

—Qué lindo es el cielo, ¿no lo crees, Ale?

—Es hermoso... Con sus nubes rojas y sus vacíos morados.

—WTF —USA y Australia los miraron raro.

—Deberíamos viajar juntos... hacia mi casa.

—Podeos ir sobre el unicornio.

—Canadá, estás en tu casa —susurró Australia.

—Están actuando muy raro —USA se puso a revisar a esos dos.

—USA, mira. Son brownies, ¿quieres? Yo sí.

Entonces todo tomó sentido.

—¡Austry, no!

—Eh, ¿por qué?

—Esas cosas son la razón por la que estos dos están así.

Señaló a Alemania y Canadá que miraban hacia el televisor apagado y sonreían.

—Oh... ¡Oh! —Australia miró los brownies—. Son…

—Sí son.


	32. Chapter 32

—¡Ale!

Estaba tan emocionado, que lo abrazó por la espalda.

—¿Can? Pensé que hoy no vendrías.

—Quería verte —le dio un besito.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar?

—Sí —le besó el cuello.

—Can...

Alemania sintió un escalofrío por la respiración del canadiense en su cuello, y el roce de esos labios en su piel.

—No hagas eso.

—Lo siento —entristeció—. No quise…

—Deja ese entusiasmo para después de la cena.

Canadá rio bajito.

—Ce que tu dis, cher.


End file.
